


But We Sure Are Minty

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brotherly Taunting, Condoms, Discussion thereof, Embarrassed Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Dean a lot of questions.  Some of those questions probably shouldn't be asked aloud in the middle of a Biggerson's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Sure Are Minty

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog.

“Dean, what flavor condom do you prefer?”

Dean sputters, nearly choking on the mouthful of stale coffee in his mouth. Beside him, Sam stops chewing his salad and goes a little bit wide-eyed. 

Castiel just tilts his head and squints, clearly not understanding that there are some things you just don’t ask a guy at a Biggerson’s in the middle of Nebraska at two in the morning. Or, you know, _ever_.

“There’s a surprising array of options. I suspect that banana and chocolate are intended to be humorous allusions, but I’m not certain the cola ones are unless perhaps one is making a play on the word ‘pop,’ which seems unfortunate, considering the purpose of—”

“Okay, Cas. One, please stop talking.” Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. “Two, I don’t really have an opinion because I don’t spend a whole lot of time with dick in my mouth. Three, _shut up Sam_.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

He picks up his coffee mug. “Yeah, well, you were going to.”

Sam rolls his eyes and goes back to his salad. 

“I think the mint ones seem like the most natural choice if one intends to kiss afterward, especially if one takes into account cultural attitudes about oral freshness,” Cas points out. “Is that common? Kissing afterward?”

This time, Sam does laugh. 

Dean pulls a twenty from his wallet and drops it on the table. “You guys are dicks.”

“Yeah,” Sam says, “but we sure are minty.” 

“Fuck it.” Dean turns and walks toward the door. “You bitches are walking to Kansas.”


End file.
